


Gonta and Gang Go Trick or Treating

by maki_sensei16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Candy, Cinnamon Roll Gang, Cosplay, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Humor, JoJo References, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Naruto References, Only rated teen because Mondo is thirsty, Public Display of Affection, Sensory Sensitivity, Trick or Treating, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Unexpected Friendship, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_sensei16/pseuds/maki_sensei16
Summary: Being introduced to the idea of Halloween by the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi Shirogane, Gonta decides to go trick or treating with his group of fellow animal lovers and friends. Written as a challenge with the prompt of "Creative Halloween Costumes".





	Gonta and Gang Go Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a competition entry for a Danganronpa Discord server I'm part of. The challenge was to draw/write about creative Halloween costumes for Danganronpa characters. The challenge for me personally was to try and describe the costumes as vividly as possible and to avoid cliches like "Detective Shuichi, Rat/Clown Kokichi, Avocado Rantaro" ect. Decided to give myself a little bit of a break in exam prep for this and try turn it into a cute little story. I had a lot of fun writing this and imagining the costumes - I hope you enjoy this admittedly self-indulgent work.
> 
> I'm experimenting with a few things in this fic so I apologize if the writing is in anyway lacklustre. 
> 
> Note: My country doesn't really celebrate Halloween or do Trick or Treating so all my knowledge on it gathered from media like movies and tv series, I apologise for any inaccuracies.

This whole idea was Gonta’s, mainly, although Tsumugi was certainly responsible as well given that she introduced him to Halloween as a concept. Gonta was instantly enthralled. The idea of dressing up in elaborate costumes and getting candy from people and the chance to look for insects while doing so? Far too good to pass up.

Trick or Treating required friends though, or so Gonta heard. He managed to gather up a group of fellow Hope’s Peak animal enthusiasts to go around the dorms with him in search of the sweet treats, decked out in costumes hand-made by the Ultimate Cosplayer herself.

Gonta had originally wanted to dress as a bee or something similar (Tarzan was also an option but showed far too much skin to ever be approved of, although Gonta didn’t really see the reasoning behind it until Tsumugi stated that it wasn’t gentleman-like) but Tsumugi wanted to be more creative and suggested that Gonta cosplay a fellow entomologist from the popular anime Naruto, Shino Aburame.   
Gonta liked the idea very much indeed after being shown a few clips from the series, excitedly stating, “Gonta like Shino. Gonta wish he was real so Gonta and Shino could be friends and talk about insects together.” 

Being so massive and bulky, it certainly proved a challenge to even someone as skilled as Tsumugi, but she managed to pull it off, grateful that the large amount of fabric used was bought on Hope’s Peak’s tab. Gonta was wearing the outfit from the original series, a bulky light moss green jacket with an oversized collar that covered half of his face, small rounded black glasses, brown ankle-length pants and blue open-toed ninja shoes. The signature Hidden Leaf Village headband wrapped around his head.

The other members of Gonta’s Halloween Squad consisted of Gundham, Ryoma, Sonia, Peko and Fuyuhiko. Gundham and Ryoma had been reluctant to take part, neither of them being fans of large groups of people and Gundham saying the following about the holiday: “It is a farce for mortals who cowardly only choose to embrace darkness one eve of the year. I, Tanaka The Forbidden, embrace it daily, so what use do I have of such an occasion?” They both only caved in at seeing just how much it meant to Gonta. For Gundham, Sonia’s excitement was even further motivation.

“Halloween! What a fabulous tradition! Until now, I’ve only heard tales. Oh, I am so looking forward to it!” Sonia decided to go as fellow princess Zelda (the Twilight Princess version), a recommendation made by Chiaki, who adored the series. The outfit consisted of a long, flowing white intricately embroidered silk dress, an elven sash embroidered with glyphs of Hyrule and other patterns, a purple waistcoat, long white gloves of the same fabric as the dress and gilded shoulder pieces. Her sleek blonde hair had been parted into two front pieces which hang over her impressively realistic elf ears, adorned with a golden headband, a gleaming sapphire at the centre.

She looked even more like a princess than usual, her flawless, regal beauty radiating off her, making Gundham hide his blushing face behind the burgundy scarf he always wore, even as part of his own costume. Gundham’s costume was uniquely Gundham, truly befitting the Lord of Ice. A twist on the traditional Dracula costume, the animal breeder wore a hamster onesie beneath the following cloak and Victorian area suit, the fluffy creamy yellow hood framing his face, whiskers painted on his pale face. The scarf hid it, but beneath it, his fake fangs peaked out and imitation blood dribbled out the corners of his mouth. Sonia dubbed it “The Hampire.”

Ryoma had put in slightly less effort than the others, choosing simply to go with a Russian Blue cat onesie and accentuate his prisoner look, handcuffs dangling off one of his wrists, a small ball and chain on one of his ankles, whiskers and a triangular cat nose painted on his rounded face to complete the costume. He sucked his cigarette shaped lolly impatiently, secretly looking forward to the trick and treating despite desperately trying to appear indifferent. “Who are we still waiting for?”

The foursome had gathered around a ramshackle house deliberately made to look suitably spooky, its blackened porch adorned with jack-o-lanterns, plastic skeletons littered around the property and leathery bat props hanging from the rafters.

“Hm, that would be Peko-chan and Fuyuhiko-san if I’m not mistaken.” Not long after Sonia spoke, the pair made their appearance, Fuyuhiko trying to put on a tough guy act by looking away snarling despite the fact the dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks as he was dragged along, arms linked by an excited Peko.

“My apologies for the delay, Young Master and I took longer than I expected to ready ourselves.” Peko bowed humbly at the group, forcing the yakuza down with her. She was dressed in the garb of a shrine maiden, striking white yukata top starkly contrasted by the bright red of the pluming trousers. Her sword was holstered on her back, encased in a red and white sheath to match the rest of her outfit.

“Peko-chan you look amazing! Are you a real Japanese bride?” Peko flushed at Sonia’s well-intentioned error, glancing at Fuyuhiko who was now just as equally pink-cheeked. Onesies seemed to be a trend this All-Hallows Eve. The young mobster was dressed in one as well, a Chinese Dragon befitting the namesake of his clan. Making Peko’s white and red colour scheme offset with splashes of gold, the intricate snaring dragon head formed the hood which dropped over his forehead, its whiskers tickling his cheek and a long tail trailing behind him.

“You’re adorable Fuyuhiko-san! Is this what Japanese Grooms wear?” Kuzuryu puffed out his cheeks, too embarrassed to respond. “Ah, now you look like one of Gundham’s hamsters!”

“Devas.” Gundham corrected her, pulling the scarf down from his mouth and gathering himself. “Now then. I believe my army of morals has gathered. Let us continue hence-forth on our quest for saccharine temptations!”

And thus, the search began. The group of 6 set off down the decorated streets surrounding Hope’s Peak Academy, Gonta stopping every now and then to search for insects with the help of Gundham’s 4 Dark Devas of Destruction. Tsumugi’s costumes made quite the impression, and candy was beginning to pile up fast within the pumpkin-shaped baskets swinging at the Ultimate’s sides.

Soon though, they found their already large group swell as, seeing the number of treats the posse had managed to gather, others were drawn in by the allure of opportunity and toothache that followed the increasingly poplar gang of trick or treaters.

They turned away most, noting how uncomfortable Gundham was getting with the crowds despite seeming to enjoy the fact that the holiday allowed him to fully embrace his overlord persona. There was, however, one odd threesome they couldn’t bear to reject – Mondo, Taka and Chihiro.

They didn’t even recognise Mondo at first without his signature “corn-cob” hair, it now dyed black and styled into a much shorter, more traditional pompadour. The rest of his outfit consisted of as well-tailored dark navy school uniform with two anchors pinned at each side of the collar of the blazer which opened in a club shape at the breast, a yellow undershirt with two zippers placed on either side of the chest. On the left of the blazer, a large gold piece symbol was pinned to the lapel of the jacket, on the right, an equally large gold heart. Smart purple leather school shoes completed the look.

“Oh my! You’re Josuke, yes?” Sonia beamed excitedly, eliciting a look of surprise from the biker gang leader.

“Yeah! How’d ya know? You a fan of JoJo’s too? My bro loved Josuke, thought he was like the coolest thing ever. Didn’t think its something a princess like you would be watching though.”

Sonia laughed and responded with an elaborate pose. “Of course! I heard that JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures is one of, if not the greatest of Japanese animes, so I had to watch it!”

Sonia’s excitement only intensified further as Chihiro peaked out from behind Mondo, at least, it must have been Chihiro considering how small the person inside the elaborately made outfit was. Light blue solid geometric shapes stuck out from the salmon pink spandex, shiny and metallic with light grey steel heart-shaped pieces on the belt and knee caps. Strange metal tubing strung from coils attached to the back and an intricate, heart-shaped topped helmet obscured some of the programmer’s vision and covered his light brown locks. 

“Crazy Diamond! Of course, Josuke would need his stand with him! What is that outfit Taka is wearing though? Is that the traditional policeman’s uniform in Japan? How bold!”

Mondo laughed, still not believing that he had actually managed to convince Taka to come as the ‘fun police’ after Taka had rambled off on a lecture about the greedy, self-indulgent nature of Halloween and how everyone should be doing something more productive than celebrating some foreign holiday.

God bless Taka for being too innocent to realise exactly what he was wearing. Like something straight out of the Village People, Taka stood clad in leather. His chest was puffed out, proudly displaying his brass badge with the words ‘fun police’ clearly engraved on it. The sleeveless vest seemed to cling far too tightly to Taka’s surprisingly well-toned pecs and abs and the shorts seemed far too minuscule, drawing Mondo’s attention to his posterior. A police cap sat atop his spikey black hair and darkened aviator shades lessened the intensity of his blood coloured gaze.

“It is unseemly to stare, but I suppose it does befit the occasion. May we join you? We’ve only managed to have some small success in gathering these most unhealthy abominations. Normally, sweet items are prohibited but…I do admit I like these corn candies, they remind me of my bro’s hair.”

“I’ll let that pass because of how hot you look right now bro…” Mondo not so subtly reached for the baton Ishimaru was holding, trailing his fingers up it suggestively, intending to distract so he could cop a feel of what Ishimaru’s booty shorts were just barely containing.

Becoming flustered by the display of affection being put on, Taka swatted Mondo’s hand away, making the handcuffs hooked to his side rattle loudly, Mondo would try put those to good use later.

“Cease your erogenous display before you drive my Devas into heat before breeding season! You may join us, but only on the condition you swear a blood oath and offer to donate a feast to the tribe of your choosing!” Gundham had pulled his scarf up over his face again, visage reddened by Mondo and Taka’s overly suggestive behaviour.

“Gundham mean you can join if you donate some food to animal shelter. Hamsters tell Gonta this.”

“Ah, you’re the Ultimate Breeder, right? What’s ya opinion on Maltese?”

New members in tow, the group began to head off once again, Mondo and Gundham chatting excitedly away about Maltese Poodles, praising their intelligence and other positive qualities.

Joining Gonta and the others proved to be most fruitful indeed, as, by the end of the evening, the squadron had managed to fill their containers to the brim with candy. Before heading back to their respective dorms, they all gathered back at the ramshackle house they had initially met at, going over their spoils.

Ryoma had collected an impressive assortment of lolly-pops and was happily sucking away at one as he pet a black cat that must have been living on the property, the creature purring in delight as the former tennis pro beamed with joy – truly content for the first time in ages. Taka looked in shock at the mass of corn-candies he’d acquired, feeding some to Mondo while reminding him not to eat all of his sweets in one go. Mondo responded by saying that the only thing he really had an appetite for was Taka himself. The suggestive remark went straight over Ishimaru’s head, leading him to chastise Mondo for joking about something as taboo as cannibalism.

Gundham, however, looked sullen among the happy couples and friends, staring down in his pile of sugary confections in disappointment. Sonia scooted up next to him, making sure not to get too close to piercing his ‘barrier’ out of respect for Gundham tending to become overwhelmed by physical contact. She chewed on a mochi, enthralled by the taste of the local delicacy, observing the Overlord of Ice for a while before she spoke.

“Is something not to your liking, Tanaka-san? I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind exchanging items with you.”

Gundham shook his head, the Devas crawling out of their master’s scarf in an attempt to comfort him. “Tis is not the conundrum I find myself in, my dark queen. Alas, these mortal treats hold no value to a warlock such as I. I cannot raise my astral levels with their cloying alchemy. I am forlorn that this vessel of gluttonous indulgence holds no feast suitable to present as an offering to my hell beasts.”

“You mean that you are upset that there are no treats for your hamsters to enjoy?” Sonia asked, receiving a nod from Gundham who was now stroking the soft fur of his hamsters, sensing their worry at his distress.

Overhearing this, Mondo shot up from the porch while Taka was distracted by a fried dough cookie being offered to him by Peko and headed out into the darkness. About five minutes past, with Taka becoming anxious at his “bro’s” absence, before Mondo returned, clutching a large Jack-O-Lantern to his chest, the candle within already snuffed out.

He offered it to Gundham, ignoring Taka, who was already questioning him about where exactly he managed to procure the gourd. “You can interrogate me later, officer Ishimaru. Yo, Gundham, I think this one still has some of its seeds in it. Hamsters eat that shit, right?” 

Looking up in surprise, Gundham accepted the pumpkin from Mondo. Reaching inside, he did indeed confirm that a large number of seeds remained, the work of a novice carver. The animal breeder drew his scarf over his mouth, muttering a ‘thank you’ as his Devas crawled back into their makeshift nest, squeaking with delight at the scent of fresh pumpkin seeds.

“No need to mention it man. Ya may be a weirdo, but anyone who loves dogs is alright in my books.”


End file.
